Summer Fling
by CyberWitch
Summary: just a summer fling. No emotions. No strings attached, right? When Lily met James she only wanted to have physical relationship for the summer. She never counted on falling in love. and once she had she never thought she'd see him again. Then she moved
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. I only own the crappie characters, this crappie plot and some other stuff. I am doing this for fun, I*m not making any money from writing this.   
  
  
Summer Fling  
  
Prologue   
  
  
Lily Evans had a problem. Upon returning home from school for the summer holidays her father had informed her that they would be moving. Lily had been shocked. Moving? Away from Ardmore... from Ireland entirely? Away from one of the few things she allowed herself to love?  
  
So she had found something to distract herself. She had found the first tourist her age and slept with him. Perhaps not what she should do. But it was how she dealt with things, at school and out. But what she had planned to be only a one night stand had turned into something more. They had started *seeing* each other on a more regular basis.   
  
Lily had made it clear at the beginning of their.... arrangement that she did no want feelings involved. Feelings only complicated things. This was just sex. But Lily had gone and broken her own rule. She had started caring for him. She thought she might even love him.  
  
This, in her mind, was a huge disaster. She was in love with him. He would never love her! On top of that he was a muggle. She could never tell him that she was a witch, he would think she was a total freak, just like Petunia and her father. She could not allow herself to care for anyone. Her father and sister had made it quite clear that she would never be loved by anyone. So Lily had resigned never to care for anyone.   
  
If Lily caught herself beginning to care in a relationship she would end it as soon as possible. And so she would have to do with this one. But this would be particularly difficult. No one else had ever made her feel the way she felt when she was around him. Which only made it more important that she end it.   
  
And that*s what she would do. They were meeting that afternoon to have lunch. She would end it then. She put her red hair in a pony tail, walked downstairs, out the door and to the muggle pub where she would be meeting him.   
  
James Potter sat at a table in the back of the busy pub waiting for Lily. It was lunch time so the pub was busier than it was during the rest of the day save the evenings. James had a plate of chips (A/N: french fries) in front of him and was eating then while he waited.  
  
He was going to break off their... arrangement. When he had met her he had been looking for a little action for the summer. He hadn*t wanted anything else. When she had said she didn*t want any feelings involved he had agreed whole heatedly. It was what he had wanted as well.  
  
But he had started having feelings anyway. This was totally against his rules. He couldn*t have feelings for anyone. His father was going to arrange his marriage. If he was going to be forced into such a union he was at least not going to have feelings for anyone else. Even if he could get out of it there was no way his father would approve of a muggle. And that*s what Lily was... at least as far as he knew.   
  
So he would have to end it... which is what he was going to do. He ran a hand through he untidy black hair. As soon as she arrived he would talk to her. As soon as he thought that the pub door swung open and in walked Lily. She made her way to the table where he was sitting and sat down.   
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
"Hi," He scooted the plate of chips toward her. "Chips?" He asked. She took a few and shoved them in her mouth.   
  
"So, James." she said. God he loved how his name sounded when she said it. "I have been meaning to talk to you."  
  
"Have you?" he asked. This could be interesting.  
  
"Yeah... um..."  
  
"Listen, Lily" he said. "I*ve been meaning to talk to you too."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. Summer is almost over." He said.  
  
"You will be going back to England soon." Said Lily.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"And I*ll be moving."  
  
"That too."  
  
"We really should end our arrangement."  
  
"I completely agree" said James.   
  
"Do you?" she sounded disappointed. *What do you expect, Lily?* she asked herself. *For him to proclaim his undying love?* _Of course not. _Said the voice in her head. _But it couldn*t hurt him to sound a little disappointed. _  
  
He hesitated. *She*s disappointed... Could she have feelings too?!* "Yeah, I do." he said.   
  
"Okay then." they sat in silence for several minutes. "I best be off." she got up to leave. Goodbye James." she walked out the door.  
  
"Goodbye, Lily." he whispered. He sat in silence for several more minutes.   
  
_Call her back!_ Said his mind.   
  
*I can*t do that.* He thought.   
  
_Yes you can! Tell her how you feel! _  
  
*I can*t! I*ll just go home to Hogwarts and forget about her.*   
  
_You know you won*t be able to forget her. _  
  
*....yeah*   
  
  
Outside the pub Lily pressed herself against that wall. _GO BACK! _Screamed her mind.   
  
_Tell him how you feel! Are you just going to let him go? _  
  
*I cannot go back* she told herself.   
  
_Aye you can! _  
  
*NO!*She got back onto the side walk and found herself walking back to the pub.   
  
"Stop it, Evans." she said aloud. "He is not for you." Then she turned around and went home to pack.   
  
  
**  
A/N: YAY!!!! WHOO HOO!!!! first chappie done!! Tell me what you think. No flames unless i get s'mores.****  
  
~Psycho Psychic **  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: see chapter one/prologue  
  
Chapter One   
  
"Bye, Lily." Said her father. He were dropping Lily off at King's Cross station.   
  
"Just a reminder... We don't want you coming home for Christmas holiday!"  
  
"Like I could forget." she whispered as he sped of in the car.   
  
She heaved her trunk onto a trolley and walked inside the station. Looking at her ticket she knew she had to go to board the train on platform nine and three-quarters. She walked to platform nine. But there was no platform nine and three-quarters. There was platform nine and platform ten and where platform nine and three-quarters should be there was a barrier.   
  
That, in Lily's mind, was the problem with transferring schools. One never knew where anything was. So Lily had no idea how to get onto the platform so that she could board the train.   
  
'Okay,' she told herself. 'Think. How did I get onto the platform for Duachais?' Duachais was the school she had attended in Ireland. 'What am I talking about? We didn't have a train. We used floo powder.' She sighed.  
  
"Hurry up, Eb!" said a young man. He was pushing a trolley with a trunk on it not unlike Lily's. "The train's gonna leave without us if we don't hurry!"  
  
"Hold your horses, Sirius. I can't walk as fast as you can." A girl who looked to be around the same age as the young man was hurrying along side him also pushing a trolley, but she had an owl along with her trunk.  
  
'Now those are wizards' thought Lily. "Excuse me!" she said running up to them.   
  
"I noticed you had an owl there." she said.   
  
"Yes..." said the girl.   
  
"We're sorry," cut in the boy. "But we have a train to catch."  
  
"Oh, right. Well I was wondering if you could help me?"  
  
"With....?"  
  
"Well with the owl I assume that you attend Hogwarts."  
  
"Yeah..." said the girl.  
  
"I don't know how to get onto the platform." Said Lily.  
  
"Oh! That's easy." said the girl.  
  
"How do I?"  
  
"Just go through the barrier."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'll go first and you watch." said the young man. Lily nodded  
  
He lined himself up with the barrier then walked toward it. He was getting very close and Lily felt sure that he would hit the wall. But as he got to the wall he simply went through.   
  
'You've been part of the wizarding world for six years.' she scolded herself. 'The fact that they walk through a wall shouldn't surprise you.'  
  
"Now you go and I'll follow." said the girl.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Lily did the same as the boy had done. When she came through the other side she was on another platform. There were many parents waiting to see their children off to school. There was a huge red steam engine that already held most of the students.   
  
"Wow" said Lily.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it's cool." said the boy she had been talking to before.  
  
"Oh, aye. Back home we would just use floo powder to get to school."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"I am Lily, by the way. Lily Evans." she extended her hand.   
  
"Sirius Black." he shook her hand. He was tall, maybe 6'1, had black hair and brown eyes. He was well muscled which lead Lily to believe that he played quidditch.   
  
"And that's my twin." he said pointing to the girl he had been walking with on the other side of the barrier.  
  
"I'm Ebony." Said the girl.  
  
A loud whistle came from the steam engine. "Warning whistle." said Ebony. "We should get on the train."  
  
They boarded the train and found an empty compartment. They set all their stuff inside and sat down.  
  
"So," said Ebony. "Where are you from? I assume you're not a first year. You look a little too old." she laughed.  
  
"I just moved from Ireland."  
  
"Ireland? Cool" said Sirius.  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"I'm gonna go find Prongs." said Sirius. He got up and left the compartment.  
  
"Prongs?" Asked Lily.  
  
"One of his friends. They had silly nick names for each other."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Are we out of the station yet?" asked Ebony. The train had not been moving very long.  
  
"Yeah" said Lily looking out the window.  
  
"Good. I can finally take this charm off." she took her wand out and did a charm on her hair. Her black hair now had several different colored streaks in it.  
  
"Wicked." said Lily.   
  
"Yeah. Mum and dad don't like it, so I charm it so it won't show during summer holiday."  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"So, do you know what house you're going to be in yet?" asked Ebony.  
  
"Yes, I do. In my letter they told me I'd be in Gryffindor."  
  
"Oh, cool. That's the house I'm in. Best one though I do say so myself." Lily laughed.  
  
"And what year?" asked Ebony.  
  
"Seventh."  
  
"Me too! Looks like we'll be sharing a dorm."  
  
The compartment door slid open and Sirius came back in fallowed by two other boys. One was tall and had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He, like Sirius, looked like he played quidditch. The other was short, slightly pudgy, had mud coloured hair and brown, watery eyes.  
  
"Hey, Remus." said Ebony.   
  
"Hey, Eb'. How's it going?"  
  
"Okay. Have a nice summer?"  
  
"Yeah. I missed you though."  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
"Oh please." said Sirius. "Like you two didn't owl each other every day." He looked disgusted.   
  
"Its not the same." said Ebony.   
  
"Right well if you're going to be all mushy like you guys are acting now then I suggest you leave."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't particularly care to see my little sister having eye sex with one of my best friends." He said.  
  
"We were not having eye sex! And I'm younger by two minutes. Two! That hardly counts for anything!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
She groaned.   
  
"Well I guess introductions are left to me." said Remus. Lily looked up.  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin. And this," he pointed to the other boy. "Is Peter Petigrew."  
  
"Lily Evans." said Lily. "Pleasure to meet you." They shook hands.  
  
"Where's James?" asked Ebony. Lily perked up at the sound of the name.  
  
"James?" she asked.  
  
"Another one of my friends." said Sirius.  
  
"He's snogging with some sixth year." said Remus.  
  
"Snogging."said Ebony. "As usual." she shook her head, but smiled.  
  
They sat in silence for several moments (A/N: I write that a lot huh?). Then Remus and Ebony stood up.  
  
"We're going to, uh..." said Ebony.   
  
"Go somewhere else." said Remus. And with that they left walking hand in hand.  
  
"My little sister is all grown up!" Sirius pretended to cry. "Going for a snog with my best friend." he pretended to cry harder.  
  
Lily and Peter looked at him strangely. He stopped 'crying' suddenly. "What?" he asked.  
  
Lily laughed and shook her head. They sat, again, in silence for several minutes.  
  
"I've got to go to the loo." said Peter. He got up and left.  
  
"So, Lily." Sirius smiled. "You got a boy friend?"  
  
"No." She smiled. Maybe getting back in the game would help her get over James.  
  
"Really? Someone as pretty as you is single?"  
  
"afraid so."  
  
"Well... I have a favor to ask of you then." Lily raised one eyebrow.  
  
"And what might that be?"  
  
"You see," he said. "I have friend and he's been a little depressed ever since he came back from the holiday his family took."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. You seem to be exactly his type. Would you go out with him?"  
  
"Your asking me on a date for your friend?"  
  
"Well he doesn't know it. I figure a date with a pretty girl is just the thing to lift his spirits."  
  
"Oh." said Lily. "I was hopin' you were going to ask me out... For you." she said flirtatiously.  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Well, how could I not? Your so handsome. Any girl would be glad for you to pay attention to them."  
  
"Don't say that, Lily." Said Ebony as she walked through the door. "He had a big enough opinion of himself already." Lily laughed.  
  
"I do not have a big opinion of myself." Said Sirius.  
  
"Sure. And James hasn't dated every girl above fifth year."  
  
"Okay, point taken. But can I help it if the ladies love me?" Ebony hit him over the head. "OUCH!" cried Sirius. "You're too strong for a girl."  
  
"No I'm not. You're just a weakling."  
  
"Are they always like this?" Lily asked Remus who had returned with Ebony. "Like what?" he asked.  
  
"Fighting about everything?"  
  
"Oh... This is good behavior for them." Lily laughed.   
  
"What?" asked Remus. "I'm serious."  
  
"No you're not." Sirius broke in. "I'm Sirius.. You're Remus." Remus and Ebony groaned.  
  
"Hey Peter had been gone for a long time." said Lily.  
  
"Yeah, wonder where he is." Said Sirius.  
  
"Didn't he say he was going to the toilet?"  
  
"Really?" Remus broke in. "We saw him going into a compartment." He looked at Ebony who nodded.  
  
"Yeah." She said.  
  
"Weird."  
  
"Speaking of the toilet..." said Lily. "I'll be right back." She got up and left.  
  
"So what do you guys think of Lily?" asked Sirius.  
  
"She's nice." said Ebony.  
  
"A little quiet though." Said Remus.   
  
"I think Lily is very nice. Think we should set her up with James?" said Sirius.  
  
"Why would we do that?"  
  
"He's been really depressed lately. A girl is just the thing for him.. And doesn't Lily seem perfect?"  
  
"Hmmm... She does seem like she would do well with him." Said Ebony thoughtfully.  
  
"I think we should get to know Lily a little better before we do anything." said Remus.  
  
"Who's Lily?" said another voice. They all looked up to see James. He had been standing in the hall way. When he had heard the name Lily he had had to find out who it was.  
  
"New exchange student." Said Ebony.  
  
"Yeah?" asked James.  
  
"Yeah.... She is really hot." said Sirius. The girl James had been snogging with earlier came in behind him. She was a Ravenclaw sixth year. She had hair almost the color of Lily's and green eyes, like Lily, though not the same green. They were duller.  
  
"James?"  
  
"Right." said James. "I'm gonna go hang out with... uh" he searched for her name.  
  
"Michelle." she said peevishly.  
  
"Yeah. I'm gonna go hang out with Monique." They walked out the door. To be honest James didn't give a shit what her name was. He was only with her because she reminded him of Lily. Which was silly because the first reason he was looking for someone to snog was to get his mind off Lily. He sighed.  
  
Lily walked back into the compartment. She had been in the bathroom thinking about — you guessed it — James. 'You have to get over him.' she told herself. 'Move on! You're never going to see him again anyway. You might as well meet someone new.' She smiled as she met the faces of her new friends.   
  
"So, Sirius," she went to sit next to him. "You said your friend needed at date."  
  
"I thought you wanted me!" He said in mock pain. Lily laughed.   
  
"Well if you insist." She leant forward as though she was going to kiss him.  
  
"No, no." he said. "My friend needs you."  
  
"Well then." she sat back in her seat. "Who is this friend?"  
  
"You should understand that you would be going on this date just so he could get his mind off... whatever happened over the summer." said Sirius.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine with that. I need a bit of a distraction myself."  
  
"Why is that?"   
  
"Well I'm a bit hung up on my last fling."  
  
"Oh... well then this is just what you need!" said Sirius smiling.  
  
"Great. Well just tell me when."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They spent the rest of the train ride telling Lily how Hogwarts was. They told her about the different houses and teachers. When they were almost to Hogwarts a voice came floating out into the compartments. "Those of you who have no yet changed into your robes are advised to do so soon as we will be arriving at Hogwarts in thirty minutes time."  
  
"Well I best do that then." said Lily. She got her robes out and went to change in the bath room. "I'll do that too." said Ebony and she did the same as Lily.   
  
"Hey guys," said James. He came into the compartment. "We need to talk about our beginning of the year prank. Where's Peter?"  
  
"Dunno." said Sirius. "He's been gone for several hours."  
  
"Oh.... Well lets plan anyway." So they began to plan. Ebony walked back into the compartment after several minutes of planning.  
  
"Hey, James." She said.   
  
"Hey." he replied.  
  
"Where's Lily?" asked Sirius. James looked up.  
  
"She's still changing." Sirius nodded.  
  
"Well, I'm going back to Margot." said James.  
  
"I thought it was Monique." said Remus.  
  
"No, no, it was Margery." said Sirius.  
  
"Michelle, actually." said Ebony.   
  
"Whatever." He walked out of the compartment. Several minutes later Lily came back in.  
  
"Hey." they all said.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"You just missed the guy that I want you to go out with." said Sirius.  
  
"Oh... well I am sure I will have other chances to meet him." she said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The train finally came to a stop at the station.  
  
"We're here!" said Sirius excitedly!  
  
"Sirius?" Lily looked confused.   
  
"Food." he said as though that explained it all. "And prank. Now where is James... WE did to put the finishing touches on our prank." he said to Remus.   
  
"He's still with Mary-Anne."  
  
"Michelle!" cried Ebony.  
  
"Whatever" The boys went over to a horseless carriage with Sirius continuously shouting "food!".  
  
"He always gets excited." said Ebony. They found an empty carriage and got in. It took them up to the castle. They went to the Great Hall and sat down. Lily sat with Ebony while Remus disapeared somewhere. Assumably he was with Sirius and Peter.   
  
"Students," said Dumbledore. The hall went silent. "I would like to welcome those of you who are returning to another year at Hogwarts. And I would like to welcome the rest of you to Hogwarts for the first time. Before we start the sorting I would like to introduce a new student that will be joining the seventh years this year. Lily Evans. She has already been privately sorted into Gryffindor. Now let the sorting begin!"  
  
Sirius came to sit by them halfway through the sorting. "God I'm hungry." he said. "Where have you been?" asked Ebony. "Playing a prank on the Slytherins of course." Ebony nodded.   
  
"Well go bother your own friends." she said. "Leave Lily and me be!"  
  
"Oh, I love you too, sis." He said in mock hurt. He smiled and went to sit with Remus, Peter, and another boy that Lily couldn't really see.  
  
Finally the sorting ended and Dumbledore stood again. "Before we start I would like to remind students that the Forbidden forest is indeed forbidden." He looked to where Sirius and he friends where sitting. "And, I'm sorry, Mr. Black," he again looked at Sirius. "But the name of the Forbidden Forest cannot be changed to 'The Lovely and Welcoming Forest Filled with Fuzzy Toed Munchkins.' That is all for now. Let the feast begin!" He waved his hand and food appeared on the tables.   
  
"Honestly, Sirius." Ebony yelled to where he was sitting. "'The Lovely and Welcoming Forest Filled with Fuzzy Toed Munchkins'? Couldn't you have come up with something a little better?"  
  
"I was working under pressure!" He said. Ebony shook her head.  
  
"Sirius," said James. "Who's that girl sitting with Eb'?" He could only see part of her head. But he knew there was something familiar about her.  
  
"Oh. That's the new girl. Just moved here from some country... Ireland I think." said Peter.  
  
"Yeah." said Sirius. "Ireland. She's a seventh year and I guess she's already been sorted."  
  
"Oh." They ate in silence (A/N: I use that way~ too much). Then James said "I can't wait to see the Slytherins in the morning!"  
  
"Me neither!" said Peter.  
  
"The prank was brilliant. Doing their common room in Gryffindor colours! And dying all their uniforms!.... bloody brilliant." said Sirius.  
  
"You always come up with good pranks, Prongs." said Remus.   
  
"Why thank you, Moony."  
  
The rest of the feast continued in a similar fashion. The talked about pranks and food and almost everything else.  
  
"I'm so full" complained James.   
  
"You do this every year." said Remus.  
  
"But this year I'm extra full."  
  
"I feel like I'm pregnant." said Sirius.  
  
"Is there something you're not telling us, Padfoot?" asked Peter.  
  
"Shut up, Wormtail. I'm so full!" Remus and Peter laughed. They made their way up to the common room and went to their dorm.   
  
"I've decided to give our dorm a name." said Sirius. He was feeling better as the feeling of fullness had gone away.   
  
"Name our dorm?" asked Remus.  
  
"Yes. What do you think of 'The Sex God Place'?"  
  
"I think you've finally gone off you're rocker." said James.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. That name's no good. How 'bout.... um...."  
  
"The Shack" said Peter.  
  
"No... um..."  
  
"Sanctuary." said James.   
  
"That's it!" cried Sirius. "The Sanctuary!"  
  
"Okay.... our dorm is now going to be known as 'The Sanctuary.'"  
  
One of the other seventh year boys came into the room. "Hello!!!!!" yelled Sirius. "Welcome to The Sanctuary!!"  
  
The boy looked confused.  
  
"Don't pay attention to him, Greg. He's decided to name our dorm." said Remus.  
  
"Oh. that's.... different." said Greg.  
  
"You're just jealous 'cause you didn't think to do it."  
  
"Keep telling yourself that, Padfoot. If it makes you feel better." Said Remus.  
  
"Now we have to name the girls' dorm!" said Sirius who had become rather hyper. He was now jumping from bed to bed regardless or whether it had an occupant or not.  
  
"Oh, God." said Remus.  
  
"'Place Where the Really Sexy Ladies Are.' How 'bout that?"  
  
"How 'bout not." said James.  
  
"Um.... 'Sex Goddess place.'?"   
  
".....No"   
  
"Goddess Shrine!"  
  
"How 'bout just 'The Shrine'" said Remus.   
  
"I love it!" said Sirius. "I'm going to go tell the girls of their dorm's new name!" He ran out the door and to the girls' dorm. A few minutes later Ebony came running into the The Sanctuary.  
  
"What the hell did you do to him?! He's only this hyper when you give him sugar!"  
  
"I think I saw him with a bottle of soda." said Peter.  
  
"Oh no...."  
  
"So, Eb'." said James. "Who's the new chick?"  
  
"Lily. From Ireland."  
  
"Lily?" 'It can't be the same Lily.... can it?' He asked himself. 'No, of course it can't.'  
  
"Yes, Lily."  
  
"Oh."   
  
"So what is Sirius doing?" asked Remus.  
  
"Well when I left he was jumping from bed to bed." She said.  
  
"He was doing that in here too."  
  
"Well I'm staying in here 'till he comes back." she said. "Remus, can I sleep in your bed?"  
  
"If Sirius finds you he'll kill Remus." said Peter. "First snogging and now sleeping in the same bed." Ebony crawled into Remus' bed. Remus sighed and did the same.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" cried Sirius from the doorway. Ebony laughed and jumped out of the bed.  
  
"You're in the same bed as my sister!" Sirius yelled at Remus.  
  
"It wasn't my idea!" Cried Remus.  
  
"It's true, it was mine."  
  
"My sister.... and one of my best friends!"   
  
"Honestly, Sirius. We've been going out for over a year. Get over it!"  
  
"My little sister." said Sirius.  
  
"BY TWO MINUTES!"  
  
"That's true."  
  
"I'm going to bed. I was only in here to get away from your hyperness anyway. 'Night, all!" She went back to The Shrine.  
  
A/N: That was unexpectedly long. Sorry 'bout that. Anyhoo. Review my little lovelies! Review!  
  
~Psycho Psychic 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
'Damn changing staircases!' thought Lily as she hurriedly walked onto the ground floor. She was horribly late for the first quidditch match of the year. Not only was it the first, it was the most important one to Gryffindor. Gryffindor verses Slytherin. Lily had to be there to support Sirius, who was captain of the team, but she wasn't.  
  
She was only late because she couldn't keep her mind off James. It had been nearly three months since she last saw or heard rom him and still she could not stop thinking about him. She had told Ebony that she would be down to the game as soon as she finished that last paragraph of her History of Magic essay. A paragraph that should have taken two minutes to complete took and hour and a half because she could not concentrate on the essay.   
  
But Lily finally finished the essay and started to make her way down to the ground floor. But apparently the staircases had a different idea abut where Lily was headed. So finally, after about an hour of wandering, Lily found herself in the entrance hall. She walked out the doors and across the grounds to the quidditch field. Cheers could be heard from the students packed stands before Lily could even see them.   
  
As she walked across the field she began to think about James again. 'I wonder what he is doing now' she thought. The cheers were now even louder. It appeared that someone had made a goal. Lily raced up the stairs to the Quidditch stands. They were so full that Lily couldn't find Ebony. 'Where could she possibly be?' Lily asked herself. Then she spotted her. She made her way over to where Ebony was sitting and sat down in the seat that Ebony had saved for her.   
  
"Hey, Eb'"she said.  
  
"Hey! Took you long enough to get out here." she said.  
  
"Indeed it did. I was having some real trouble with that essay."  
  
"I know what you mean. It took me three hours!"  
  
"Black passes to Drachenburg who passes back to Black" said the announcer over the loud speaker. " Malfoy tries to intercede.. Black scores!!!! ten points to Gryffindor!"  
  
The crowd erupted in cheers once again. "This puts Gryffindor in the lead sixty to fifty!"  
  
"Who's winning?" asked Peter as he came to sit next to them.   
  
"Gryffindor." Said Lily.   
  
"And Malfoy scores!" cried the announcer. "Gryffindor and Slytherin are now neck and neck."  
  
They watched as the Slytherin and Gryffindor played but no one scored.   
  
"Sirius will be devastated if Gryffindor doesn't win" she Ebony.   
  
"It looks like Thomson has spotted the snitch!" Said the announced. The crowd went silent as the Slytherin and Gryffindor seekers took off to try and catch the snitch. As Lily watched the seekers she couldn't help but think that the Gryffindor seeker looked somewhat like James. Quite a bit like him actually. But then, he was thirty or forty feet above her head. She turned to Ebony.  
  
"Who is the Gryffindor seeker?" she asked.  
  
"James."  
  
"The friend Sirius wants to set me up with?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh"   
  
" has caught the snitch!" cried the announcer. Lily missed the name of the seeker. "Gryffindor wins!!! 180 to 60!"  
  
The crowds erupted in cheers with the exception of the Slytherins. Ebony turned to Lily and started jumping up and down. She hugged Lily.  
  
"He did it!" she yelled over the cheers. "He caught the snitch! James caught the snitch! WE WON!!" Lily had gotten used to hearing the name James and no longer thought it was the James that she had met in Ireland.   
  
"YES!" she yelled right along with Ebony.   
  
"C'mon, lets go down and congratulate them!" She and Ebony ran down to the field where the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams had landed. There was a growing crowd around the Gryffindors.  
  
"Sirius!" shouted Ebony. He looked over at her and they both began to jump up and down, chanting "we won, we won, we won!". Everyone began to make their way up to the Gryffindor common room. Lily walked next to Sirius. He turned to her.  
  
"Lily! Did you hear? WE WON!!!!" he shouted.   
  
"I know! It's so wonderful!"  
  
"Hey!" he said. Ebony finally came over. The were finally in the common room were most of the Gryffindors were now partying because of the victory.   
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You know what?!"He asked Ebony.  
  
"What?"  
  
"WE WON!!!!" they went back to chanting.   
  
"Sirius, calm down before you have another seizure," said a familiar voice behind Lily.  
  
"PRONGS!!!" cried Sirius. Lily turned around to see who it was. Then she froze.  
  
"James!" she whispered in surprise and pleasure.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry that was so short. Review my little chickadees! ~Psycho Psychic 


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: See Prologue  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"WE WON!!!!" Sirius and Ebony went back to chanting.   
  
"Sirius, calm down before you have another seizure," said a familiar voice behind Lily.  
  
"PRONGS!!!" cried Sirius. Lily laughed at Sirius' reaction and turned around to see who it was. Then she froze.   
  
"James!" She said in surprise and pleasure. "James, is that you?"  
  
"Lily?!" cried James in much the same tone.   
  
Sirius did not notice their reactions to each other and simply went on talking to James.  
  
"James, did you hear? WE WON!" he yelled in James' ear. James continued to stare at Lily.   
  
"What are you doing here?!" Lily and James said in unison.  
  
"I mean seriously! We sure whooped Slytherin's ass," said Sirius.  
  
"You're not a muggle!" They said, again, in unison.  
  
"Those snakes will think twice about playing against us again!" said Sirius, still oblivious to what was going on around him. Ebony, on the other hand, had stopped chanting and was staring at James and Lily.   
  
"I..." started Lily, but was at a loss for words.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were moving.  
  
"I did move. To London."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"I thought you were a muggle,"  
  
"I thought YOU were a muggle!"  
  
"WAIT!" cried Sirius, finally catching on. "You two know each other?"  
  
"Summer," said James, not taking his eyes off of Lily.  
  
"Oh!!! Lily's the girl you fell in " James' hand flew over Sirius' mouth.  
  
"Shut up, Sirius." James hissed.  
  
"Fell in what?" asked Lily. 'Had he been about to say love?' she asked herself.   
  
"A hole." Replied Sirius.   
  
"A hole?" said Lily, Ebony, and James at the same time.  
  
"Yes… a hole. Didn't you and James fall in a hole together?" He said. Lily gave him a strange look.   
  
"Nice save" Ebony sarcastically whispered to her brother. Sirius laughed nervously.  
  
"Anyway," said Lily as she turned back to James. "uh…" she said to him. There was a bit of an awkward pause (mostly because the author couldn't figure out what to make them say).   
  
"So, Lily…" said James.  
  
"Was the rest of your summer holiday nice?" Lily asked the first thing that popped into her head.   
  
"Oh, he was terrible. He was moping around and I think I heard him cry a few ti¾" James' hand, once again flew over Sirius' mouth.   
  
"It was fine. How was yours? I hope your father wasn't too horrible."  
  
"Oh… well I mostly spent the rest of my holiday packing and moving."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Well we're just going to leave you two alone," said Ebony, noticing the slight awkwardness of the situation.   
  
"But ¾" protested Sirius he was pulled away.   
  
Lily and James stood in silence for several minutes.   
  
"Would you like to sit down?" he asked, gesturing to an empty table in a corner of the common room.   
  
"Yes, let us."  
  
"How have you been?" he asked her.   
  
'Miserable without you.' She thought. "Oh, I've been doing alright. How have you been fairing?"  
  
'I felt like I was dieing with you gone.' Thought James. "Pretty good." He said.   
  
They sat in silence again. It felt so good to have James beside her once again. Lily could hardly hide her joy at seeing him.   
  
"I can hardly believe you're here." She said to him.  
  
"I never thought I'd see you again,"  
  
"Did you not want to see me again?"  
  
"I did want to… very much."  
  
She smiled. "Really?"  
  
"James!" cried a very high-pitched female voice. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" A tall blonde girl came into Lily's view. She came over and straddled James' lap.   
  
"Darling, where have you been?" James looked awkwardly over at Lily.   
  
"This is Amy." He said to Lily as he tried to push Amy off his lap. She refused to budge.  
  
"Jamesie, who is this?" She said as she glared at Lily. "You haven't been cheating on me have you?"  
  
"Amy, we don't have a relationship. Therefore I cannot cheat on you."  
  
"Silly James. You're such a joker." She said sweetly.   
  
"I think I'd better be going." Said Lily as she made to get up from the table.   
  
"Lily, wait." Said James, again trying to get Amy off his lap.  
  
"I'll talk to you later James," She said and began walking toward the stairs to her The Shrine.   
  
"I'll be right back, sugar baby" said Amy to James. She got off his lap and followed Lily.  
  
"Lily was it?" she asked, her voice no longer high-pitched and ditsy. Lily turned around.   
  
"Yes?" Amy walked to her so that there was very little space between them.  
  
"Keep your hands off of my man, bitch. You wouldn't want to get hurt." Then she again became ditsy.   
  
"Talk to you later!" she said sweetly as she walked back to James. Lily stared after her then continued on her way back to The Shrine.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Wow that was short. I hate it when people take a long time to update and then its like this half page thing... and here I am... doing the exact same thing. Well longer than half a page… but you get the point. I don't think any of the chapters are going to be as long as chapter one. But who knows... inspiration may strike! I'm really sorry this one is short. Please don't kill me.   
  
I want to thank all my reviewers 'cos you all kick ass. Thank you so much. And in response to 'da-drama-queen' yes, I know that Lily's parents were happy about her being a witch... but it's a fan fiction so it doesn't have to completely follow the book.   
  
Please review more. Complaints, suggestions, telling me it sucks and I should stop wasting people's time, or telling me its way awesome and I need to update sooner (I prefer the latter!). All are welcome. Thanks again!  
  
~Psycho Psychic 


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: see prologue  
  
A/N: Please keep in mind that this is simply a filler b/c I really have NO idea what I want to happen. Suggestions are TOTALLY acceptable. In fact I may flat out beg for them soon. And if this chapter turns out a little... surreal (which it probably won't) then don't blame me because I'm listening to Portishead and Morcheeba and some other strangeness that I just love. Something odd is bound to come out. I've also just finished my report on Salvador Dali... again... something odd is bound to come out of this. Anyhoo... en con el cuento!! Err.. On w/ the story!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Lily sat on her bed after coming up from the party. She had left early and Ebony had soon come upstairs as well. They were the only two in 'The Shrine'.   
  
She sat and began thinking about the happenings of the day. First Gryffindor had won the quidditch game. And then she had met James. She got a fluttering feeling in her chest just thinking about him. And they had talked for a while. And then Amy had come.   
  
'Damn her' thought Lily.   
  
'Jealous?' asked her mind.  
  
"Damn straight" said Lily.   
  
"What?" asked Ebony. Lily had forgotten she wasn't alone.  
  
"Nothing. I was just talking to myself."  
  
"Oh… that's the first sign of insanity you know?" When Lily didn't laugh she knew something was wrong. "Well… want to talk to me?" she asked coming over to sit on Lily's bed  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Well… you just seem a little down."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Well… all semester you've been telling me about the great guy you met over the summer… and now that you see him again you don't seem too happy."  
  
"I am happy to see him…. It's that girl I'm not happy to see."  
  
"Amy… yeah. They went out for a month in fifth year and she hasn't gotten it through her head that he broke up with her." They both laughed at this.  
  
"Is there anything else bothering you?" Ebony asked once they had stopped laughing. Lily sighed.  
  
"You cannot tell anyone… not even Sirius."  
  
"You know me better than that."  
  
"Well… I told you the nature of James' and my relationship, did I not?" asked Lily.  
  
"Yes…the whole 'all sex, no feelings' thing." Lily smiled.  
  
"Aye… that. Well I…I…."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I broke the rule."  
  
"Which?"  
  
"No feelings."  
  
"Oh… so you started… having feelings for James?" Confirmed Ebony. Lily nodded.  
  
"And more than just feelings." She said. Ebony raised an eyebrow. "I think I fell in love with him." Ebony smiled.  
  
"Well, what's so bad about that?" she laughed. "I was expecting some horrible secret like… you had a penis and James was bi or something." She laughed again… but Lily stayed silent.  
  
"…Oh my Goddess… you don't do you?"  
  
"No! Of course not." They both laughed.  
  
"I was scared for a second there." She smiled. "So… what's so bad about falling in love?"  
  
"He'll never love me back."  
  
"I dunno about that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well… I know for a fact that James has been talking about a certain girl he met in Ireland last summer. And he's been talking about her an awful lot."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"So much that I'm seriously considering ripping out his vocal chords." She nodded. Lily laughed. "I'm serious." Said Lily.  
  
"Actually I am." Said Sirius standing in the doorway. In his arms was a giggling girl in Gryffindor quidditch robes.   
  
"That joke is SO, Sirius." Groaned Ebony.  
  
"But you love it!"  
  
"No… I don't,"  
  
"Oh posh."  
  
"Sirius, I'm getting rather bored, just being here in the doorway," said the girl in the quidditch robes.  
  
"Right… come, Amanda… we are for you bed!" he hoisted Amanda over his shoulder and dove into one of the curtained beds.  
  
"Right… you have fun with my big brother, Drachenburg." She yelled at Amanda. Then she said to Lily "I'm just going to go into the guys room. I'm not particularly interested in listening to my brother make out."  
  
"No getting in bed with Remus again!" came Sirius' muffled voice from Amanda's bed.  
  
"Wait for me!" yelled Lily as Ebony went out the door.   
  
At The Sanctuary….  
  
'… Oh as those starry skies  
  
As they swiftly fall  
  
Make no mistake  
  
You can't escape  
  
Tethered and tied  
  
There's no where to hide from me  
  
All mine…you have to be.'  
  
The girls heard the song as they came through the door of The Sanctuary.  
  
"Breaking out the creepy stalker songs again, are we James?" Asked Ebony. James laughed.  
  
"You know how I love them." He began to sing along loudly with the mismatched notes.   
  
'Don't resist  
  
we shall exist  
  
until the day  
  
until the day I die'  
  
A new voice joined in the singing.  
  
'All mine... You have to be.' Sang Lily from the doorway. (A/N: I seem to use 'doorway' a lot in the chap, don't I?)  
  
James stopped singing and looked up as the song came to an end.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"Hey," she replied.  
  
"I didn't know you liked Portishead."  
  
"It's a recent development."   
  
"Well… we'll just… leave you two… alone… so to speak." Said Ebony as she grabbed Remus and pulled him onto his bed.  
  
"If Sirius comes back... I'm not here." Said Ebony as she pulled the curtains shut around them.  
  
"That is lovely. I leave my dorm to get away from a snogging couple and only run into another." Said Lily.   
  
"It happens," said James smiling.  
  
"So…" Lily said after a long pause. They could hear Ebony and Remus making out in the background.   
  
"That's lovely" said Lily.  
  
"You get used to it."  
  
"Them making out?"  
  
"Well… having Sirius as a roommate…"  
  
"Ah…yes I can see that. From what I hear he's not the only one to get around."  
  
"Oh…well…uh…" Lily laughed.  
  
"Relax, James. It's not as though we're going out!"   
  
"Not for lack of wanting," muttered James.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing," he said quickly.  
  
"Alright." A new song began to play.  
  
"I love this song!" said Lily. She began to sing along   
  
'I get high on buzz then a rush when I'm plugged in you. I connect when I'm flush; you get love when told what to do. Wonderful electric… wonderful, electric… wonderful electric… cover me in you. I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love with a strict machine. I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love with at strict ma -'  
  
"What?" she asked when she saw James staring at her.  
  
"Nothing… you have a great voice."  
  
"Thank you, James."  
  
"You're so beautiful." He blurted out. 'CRAP' his mind screamed. He had not meant to say that. Lily stared at him, surprised.  
  
"Thank you, James." They stared at each other. Then James leaned forward and kissed her.  
  
Lily was surprised at first but then gave into the kiss. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip silently asking for permission to enter. She complied and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues melded together in a battle for which there was no winner. Lily sighed in pleasure at the familiar feeling of kissing James. He pressed her down on his bed and began to run his hands over her body.   
  
"Hey, has any one seen ¾" Sirius started as he came into The Sanctuary. "Whoa there now!" James and Lily sprang apart.  
  
"Shit." Lily cursed under her breath. She got off of the bed and left the room without a backward glance.  
  
'¾ I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love with a strict machine. I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm on love with a strict machine.' The song continued to play.  
  
"Sorry about that, mate." Said Sirius. "I didn't know you guys were… uh… busy."  
  
"It's fine, Sirius… I should probably thank you." Sirius looked at him strangely.  
  
"I was going to ask… Have you seen Ebony?" Just then there was a loud moan from Remus' bed… A very feminine moan.  
  
"If that isn't Ebony I'm going to kill Remus for cheating on my sister. And if that is Ebony then I'm going to kill him for making out with my baby sister." Said Sirius.  
  
"It's TWO FUCKING MINUTES, Sirius!" yelled Ebony from the bed.  
  
"Well at least I know what I'm killing Remus for now." Said Sirius, unfazed by his sister's outburst. He ran towards the bed and began to yell at Remus.   
  
James continued to ignore them and began to think. What had come over him to make him kiss Lily like that? He knew he couldn't be with her because his father was arranging his marriage. He even knew who the girl was going to be, for Christ's sake!! He couldn't go making out with the girl he loved with the girl he was supposed to marry was sleeping in the room across the fucking hall! He sighed as he listened the closing of the song. He would have to resolve it later. No way was he going to get any thinking done with so much yelling going on.   
  
'…I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love with a strict machine. I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love with a strict machine. La, la, la, la, la…'   
  
TBC  
  
A/N: The first song is "All Mine" by Portishead and for the full lyrics you can go to http://www.lyricsfreak.com/album/8549.html  
  
The second song is "Strict Machine" by Goldfrapp… you can get her lyrics at:  
  
http://www.anysonglyrics.com/lyrics/g/goldfrapp/strict-machine.htm  
  
And I realize that these songs are fairly new as is the genre and was not around when James and Lily were supposed to have gone to school… but oh, well because I really love these songs and I wanted them in the story so screw it.  
  
And this was supposed to just be a chapter I kinda put in there, but it will actually fit!! YAY!! IT will actually have something to do w/ the general plot instead of just… being there.   
  
I suppose this chapter was kind of short again… O well…anyhow… review my little darlings! Review!! Hate it? Love it? Think it should die? Think I should update faster? Think I should stop writing this piece of shit all together? Tell me ALL about when you review (O how I love NLP).  
  
~Psycho Psychic~ 


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: See Prologue  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Hey, has anyone seen ¾" Sirius started as he came into The Sanctuary. "Whoa there now!" James and Lily sprang apart.  
  
"Shit." Lily cursed under her breath. She got off of the bed and left the room without a backward glance.  
  
She ran back to The Shrine, climbed into her bed and closed the curtains around herself. What the hell had just happened? One minute she had been talking to James and the next he had his tongue down her throat!!  
  
This could not be happening! She had promised herself that, if she saw him again, she would not get involved with him again. She could not put herself through the pain. It would hurt too much when he finally said he didn't love her.   
  
What was she to do? She heaved a sigh and lay down on the bed.   
  
"Lily?" someone asked from the doorway. Lily peeked out of the curtains around her bed. It was that Amy girl that had been all over James. She sighed.  
  
"Yes?" Lily walked over to Lily's bed and pulled open the curtains.  
  
"Hi," she said.   
  
"Hello,"  
  
"How are you doing?" Amy asked. Lily gave her an odd look.  
  
"Fine… why?"  
  
"Oh… I just saw you running from the seventh year boy's dorm and wondered if there was something wrong." She said in her ditsy voice.  
  
"Oh… thank you."  
  
"No problem." She sat down on the bed.  
  
"So you're the girl James met over summer holiday?"  
  
"Yes…"  
  
"Well…. I'm going to warn you one more time. Stay away from him. He may have liked you for to be his little play thing over the summer, but now he's with me." Amy said, her voice pitched low so that anyone else in the room would be unable to hear her.   
  
"That's not what I heard," said Lily.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes… I heard that he dated you for a month in fifth year and that you're too thick to get it through your head that he dumped you."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"And who is your source?"  
  
"They choose to remain anonymous." Amy paused for a moment. Then she slapped Lily.  
  
"Bitch!"   
  
"What the hell!" yelled Lily as she grabbed her wand from the bedside table. "Get out of my room," she said, pointing her wand at Amy.  
  
"Make me!"  
  
"Petrificus Tota ¾" Amy ran out of the room and into the sixth year girl's dormitory. Lily placed her wand back on the bedside table and placed a hand over her cheek.  
  
"Oww," she said as she sank down on the bed.  
  
"Lily, I just wanted to¾" James said as he came into The Shrine. "Are you okay?"  
  
"James… I'm fine." She stood up.  
  
"I just… wanted to apologise for earlier."  
  
"There is nothing to apologise for, James."  
  
"I shouldn't have ¾"  
  
"But you did… and it wasn't exactly one sided, now was it?"  
  
"I suppose not."  
  
"Good… I'm not mad at you." He looked at her questioningly.  
  
"I'm really not… now, you should go back to The Sanctuary."  
  
"Yeah… G'night, Lily."  
  
"Good night, James." He turned around and walked down the hall to the sanctuary.   
  
"I love you," She whispered once she thought he was out of hearing range…but he heard her.   
  
A/N: Another woefully short chapter. I'm sorry, but I couldn't think of anything to write!!  
  
And now! I have had some suggestions to up the rating to R. I personally do not think that it needs to be changed. If you are 13 or older (as you should be if you actually go by the rating) and you cannot stand to read the word 'fuck' a few times, ONE kissing scene, and a few mentions of sex then you have been woefully over protected and it saddens me. I'm not going to change it because one person thinks it should be changed. So if you think it should be changed and you don't review and tell me… tough luck. Tell me if you think it should be changed when you review!  
  
Ok I'm done being rude now. As for you guys who reviewed last time… every one of you ROCKS!!!!!! You are permanently on my AWESOME POSSUM list! Lederhosen and such! (Don't ask)  
  
~Psycho Psychic 


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: See Prologue  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"I love you," she whispered once she thought he was out of hearing range… but her heard her.   
  
James wasn't sure what he had heard. Had she just said that she loved him? No, that couldn't be he shook his head. He went back to The Sanctuary and lay down on his bed.   
  
But what if she had said what he thought she did?  
  
***  
  
James awoke feeling very happy. He jumped out of bed before anyone else was up and took a shower. Damn he felt good.   
  
What had made him so happy you ask? Why, hearing the girl he loved say that she loved him, of course. Anyone would be happy. He dressed in his uniform and robes and went down to the common room, which was now occupied by several students.   
  
"Hey, Sirius." He said as he came down the stairs.   
  
"Hey, Jamesie. How goes it?"  
  
"It goes very well indeed."  
  
"Does it now?"  
  
"Indeed it does."  
  
"And what, may I ask, brought 'round this turn of events? Last night you were moping about the Sanctuary as though the world were going to end."  
  
"Well… I think I heard Lily say something." He smiled brightly.   
  
"Something like what?" Sirius looked interested.   
  
"Something like 'I love you,'"  
  
"Oh, James, I didn't know you felt that way about me!" said Sirius laughingly.  
  
"C'mon, I'm serious."  
  
"Actually I am… but that's beside the point."  
  
"Can I have any kind of serious conversation with you?"  
  
"Ok, I'll stop…"  
  
"Jamesie-poo!" came a shriek from the top of the stairs. James cringed.  
  
"Good morning, Amy," he said. She came over and slipped an arm around his neck.   
  
"How are you, darling?" she said.  
  
"Amy, I told you… we're not going out anymore. Please stop acting like we are,"  
  
"You are such a joker, my love." She said as she pulled him into a kiss. James immediately pulled away. But not before Lily, who was walking down the stairs, saw them. As he saw Lily coming down the stairs he decided he had finally had enough of putting up with Amy. He snapped.   
  
"Amy, I told you! Stop it! I am not your boyfriend, nor have I been for two years!" Amy looked stunned. Her bottom lip began to quiver. James sighed.  
  
"Don't cry." He seemed to say it more out of annoyance than concern. Lily rushed past them toward the portrait door.  
  
"Lily, wait!" James called after her as he saw her rush by. "I need to talk to you!" But she was out the door before he finished talking.   
  
"Crap," he moved toward the door.  
  
"James how could you? We have been going out for two years, and you dump me here in the common room?!"  
  
"Dammit, Amy! We have not been going out for two years! We went out for one month. ONE MONTH! In fifth year! That is two years!! And I didn't dump you in the common room… I dumped in you a broom cupboard." He left through the portrait door to go down to breakfast.   
  
***  
  
He was unable to find Lily for most of the day. He simply HAD to talk to her about what she had said… or what he thought she had said. Every time he got anywhere near her she would have someone with her, or he would have to leave. He had thought he would be able to talk to her at lunch, but he hadn't been able to pull her away from the table.   
  
Finally it came to the last class of the day. Double Potions. All through class he tried to get her attention so he could tell her to meet him after class. But she would always look away from him whenever her caught her eye. After a very long hour the class let out. He was one of the first to leave the classroom as he was sitting in the back. He waited for Lily to come out.   
  
***  
  
Lily knew James had wanted to talk to her. But she couldn't figure out why. As double potions ended, she and Ebony waited for the classroom to clear out before they got up. Lily began to think.  
  
What could he possibly want to talk to her about? Nothing came to mind. Maybe he would tell her than he wished he had never met her and that she should just leave him alone. Though that didn't make much sense.   
  
"Lily!!" yelled Ebony, waving her hand in front of Lily's face.  
  
"What?" Ebony nodded her head towards James. "I'll see you at supper." She said as she walked off.   
  
"Hello, James."  
  
"Have you been avoiding me?"  
  
"Why would I do that?"  
  
"I don't know… why?" She shrugged. "Well that's not what I wanted to talk to you about anyway."  
  
"What do you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Last night."  
  
"And what is that?" he pulled her into a random broom cupboard as two Slytherin passed on the way to their common room. "Hey!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't want anyone listening in." he told her.   
  
"Alright… well I already told you I'm not angry at you about last night, so I really do not see what we have to talk to about." Said Lily.   
  
"It's not about that. It's about later."  
  
"Oh… my little talk with Amy? Well she was¾"  
  
"No, not about that… I didn't know that you and Amy had spoken."  
  
"Then what about?"  
  
"Something I think I heard you say."  
  
"Oh?" the colour drained from Lily's face. Had he heard her say she loved him? She braced herself for the rejection.  
  
"Yes… did you say," he paused and took a breath, his unease showing on his face. "Did you say you love me?" Lily looked away from him.  
  
"What a silly notion." She said avoiding his eyes.  
  
"Did you?" he shook her shoulders slightly.  
  
"James¾"  
  
"Give me a straight answer!" She sighed and looked away.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Really?" his face softened.  
  
"Yes." She was still looking away from him.  
  
"Look at me," he said softly. She looked up at him sadly.   
  
"I know you don't love me back. You don't have to say that you ¾" He interrupted her with a small kiss.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Really?" she breathed.  
  
"Really." He agreed. They kissed once more.  
  
"We had better get back to the common room, or we'll get in trouble." Lily nodded. They came out of the broom cupboard and walked back to Gryffindor tower hand- in –hand.  
  
***  
  
Late that night James sat up in bed thinking about what had happened. He looked over at Lily sleeping next to him and smiled.   
  
The girl he loved felt the same way he did. He was more than happy. He was ecstatic. Then he began thinking and his smile faded. What about his fiancé? His father would kill him if the marriage didn't go through. Here he was sleeping with the girl he loved when right across the hall was the girl he was to marry. He had sure put his foot in it this time.   
  
TBC  
  
A/N: I realize this was mostly fluff. I'm sorry!! Watch as I run around trying to dodge the rotten fruit being thrown in my general direction. All right, all right!  
  
Who knows… next chapter you may even find out WHO James' fiancé is!! Or maybe I'll let you dangle for a little. I am that kind (again w/ the NLP). Okay, I'm done now. If you love me, hate me, don't care either way me, you'll review!!  
  
o! btw... the whole ¾ thing... it's not supposed to do that. It's supposed to be one of those thingies that says they were cut off or w/e. the notepad on my comp just hates me so it does that.   
  
~Psycho Psychic 


	8. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: see prologue  
  
A/N: Before I start I would like to thank all my reviewers because, as I have said before, you are TOTALLY AEWSOME AND PERMANENTLY ON MY AEWSOME POSSUM LIST  
  
Anyhoo. To strarbright_tigereyes: yes Ardmore was in that series by Norah Roberts but it's also a real place in Ireland. And about writing an R version… I did actually think of doing that but then I realized that I couldn't write love scenes especially considering I've never actually experienced it. So anyhow it's probably not going to happen, but hey! It could and thanks for the idea.  
  
To Eihwaz and Lourdaise: thank you for telling me that there are indeed remote parts in London. Kind of assumed there were since it is a city, but you know… ya… I'm American and stupid… it's how I work……………  
  
And now this author's note is far too long and a lot longer than I had planned to make it. So Anyhoo! Here it is! The short awaited… the rest of chapter seven!!  
  
Chapter Seven   
  
Lily and James walked, hand in hand, into the Great Hall for breakfast several weeks after their declarations of love. They had spent almost every moment together since that day and had been receiving several death glares from a certain Gryffindor named Amy.  
  
"She's looking at us again," Lily said to James as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.   
  
"Just ignore her," he said.  
  
"Okay. So how's it going, guys?" she asked Remus and Sirius. They looked up at her glumly.  
  
"You haven't seen the paper yet?" asked Sirius.   
  
"No," said James, "why?" Sirius handed him the newspaper. James flipped to the front page that sported a black and white picture of ministry personnel rummaging through ruins and the title "Mass Muggle Killing in London."   
  
Lily gasped. "Oh my Goddess," she whispered. James began to read the paper to himself.  
  
"They say it was last night in some remote bit of London so there weren't too many memories to modify," he said. "And that Ministry officials have started an investigation to find out who did it. They think it was some guy calling himself Voldemort and a few of his followers or something."   
  
"How many dead?" asked Lily.   
  
"Twenty-five," replied James after scanning the page.   
  
"Am I the only one depressed by this?" asked Sirius.   
  
"No, Padfoot, you're not," said Remus.   
  
"We had better get to class soon," said Ebony sadly.   
  
"I'm too sad to go to class," said Sirius.  
  
"Sirius Black, you will use any reason to skip class, won't you?" Ebony stated more than asked. Sirius smiled at her.   
  
  
  
"It's part of my charm," he said.   
  
"What 'charm' would that be?"   
  
"You don't know about charm yet… you're not old enough, little sister,"   
  
"TWO FUCKING MINUTES!" she yelled. Several people looked up to see what the commotion was.   
  
"Yeah, whatever… baby sister," Sirius said which made Ebony scream and run at him. Remus caught her around the waist.   
  
"I don't think it would be a good idea to attack your brother, love," he said. Ebony took a deep breath and straightened her robes.   
  
"Let's get to class," she said and she stalked out of the Great Hall. The rest of the group shook their heads.   
  
"Alright, then." Said Lily. They proceeded to class.   
  
"James," said someone from somewhere in the Gryffindor common room. James stopped reading his book and looked around the room, but saw no one.  
  
"You all right, darling?" asked Lily noticing his confusion.   
  
"Yeah," he said after looking around again. "I thought I heard my name."  
  
"James!" they voice said again.   
  
"Okay, who said that?" he asked, turning around.   
  
"It's me," said the voice. "The woman you dumped for your cheap Irish whore," said the voice.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked angrily. No body called Lily a whore and got away with it. Then is struck him. Amy.   
  
"And who else should I be, but you affianced?" asked Amy, coming out of the shadows. Lily gasped. James' fiancé?  
  
Oh, shit, thought James. This was NOT how he had wanted Lily to find out.  
  
"Fiancé?" Lily asked shakily. "You have a fiancé?"  
  
"Lily," started James. The look of guilt on his face told Lily all she needed to know. She had never felt more betrayed in her life.   
  
"You mean it's true?" she demanded.   
  
"I was going to tell you –" he said.  
  
"When?" Lily interrupted. "After the wedding? Well, don't bother, James Potter! You and I are over! For good this time!" she fled up the stairs to the Shrine.   
  
Shit. Thought James again. He sat down and put his head in his hands.   
  
"Ahh," said Amy. "Poor James and his whore got in a fight!" she said sounding falsely sympathetic. "Let me make it up to you," she said, climbing onto his lap and straddling him.   
  
"Get off, bitch!" James yelled, physically throwing Amy from him. She fell onto the floor.   
  
"I have tolerated your 'attentions' for the past two years. When are you going to get it through your thick skull that it is not I that wishes to marry you? My father is forcing me!" he raged at her. "You think I would willingly marry YOU?"  
  
"James, baby, you don't mean that!" she said, softly.   
  
"Yes, I do!" he yelled. "Get out of my sight! I don't want to see you. EVER!" Amy stood. Her eyes grew cold.   
  
"My father will be hearing about this!" she said and stormed off to the sixth year girls' dorm.   
  
James sighed. At least he was rid of her for while. But how was he ever going to get Lily to forgive him?  
  
A/N: Ok… not that great. By the by.. by penname has been changed to Cyber Witch, but knowing me I'll change it back to Psycho Psychic pretty soon. Luv ya! Review and whatnot!  
  
~Cyber*Witch~ 


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
Lily lay in her bed silently staring at the canopy above her bed. She couldn't believe that James had kept such a humongous secret from her. He was fucking engaged and he hadn't found the time to tell her.  
She was beyond hurt. She felt like James had ripped out her heart and beat it into the ground before her very eyes. But more than she was hurt, she was angry. How dare he keep something of such magnitude from her? She was so angry that she could kill him. And the way she was feeling that night she just might jump at the chance to do it. So to keep herself from doing anything she would most certainly regret she locked herself up in her room long before anyone else had gone upstairs. And that's where Ebony found her. She opened the curtains find Lily silently seething and hurting in her bed.  
"Are you okay?" she asked, sitting down next to Lily. Lily shook her head.  
"I cannot believe he kept something this huge from me." She said.  
"He kept it from everyone Lily. Well, actually I think Sirius knew... but he kept it from the rest of us, too," said Ebony. Lily said nothing. "I guess that doesn't really make it any better,"  
"No it does not," replied Lily. "I'm his god damned girlfriend! He should have told me,"  
"Yes," agreed Ebony. "He should have. But that doesn't change the fact that he didn't,"  
"I'm so angry with him." Lily shook her head. "So angry. What the hell was he thinking?" she sat up on the bed and dropped her head into her hands. "My family was right." She said sadly.  
"Right about what?"  
"Nobody will ever love me."  
"What?!" Ebony stood up quickly. "Lily, that's insane."  
"Is it?" Lily spat viciously. "He has a fucking fiancé, Ebony. He obviously didn't love me, I was just his sex toy." She sounded bitter.  
"That's not true, Lily." Said Ebony sitting next to Lily once again. "James loves you. He didn't tell you about his engagement because he didn't want to hurt you. He hates Amy."  
"If he hates her so much then why did her fucking propose to her in the first place?" Lily ranted.  
"He didn't." said a voice from the doorway. Lily and Ebony looked up to find Sirius standing just inside the door, watching them.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Lily. "He's engaged to her, he obviously had to propose to her."  
"No," contradicted Sirius. "The marriage is arranged. James' father is real big on the whole 'pureblood' thing." He continued. "Amy's family is one of the most powerful and rich pureblood families in the wizarding world."  
"Oh, that makes it so much better." Said Lily sarcastically.  
"I agree that he should have told you." Said Sirius, coming into the room to sit on the bed, opposite Ebony. "But being angry with him isn't going to change that."  
"You should talk to him." Said Ebony. Lily shook her head.  
"I'm not sure I could without trying to kill him." She answered.  
"You're not the only one hurting, Lily." Said Sirius. "James hasn't moved even a centimeter in over four hours."  
"Okay." Said Lily after a long pause. "I'll talk to him. Just... give me a few days."  
  
[Author's Notes: yo, ho, yo, ho... yeah. Okay, sorry that update took so long. I've been kinda busy. And we've been testing all this week. And last week there was the police investigation w/ my friends and a whole bunch of other stuff. But I finally got a chapter up!! You better review!! Or there shall be no more chapters. Okay that's a lie. I'll write just because I feel like it... but oh well. REVIEW PLEASE!] 


	10. Chapter Nine

[Author's Note: I want to thank my (currently) one reviewer of the last chapter. LADY OF MASBOLLE: You're totally awesome. And *gasp* thou knowest not of S'mores?! They are the total deliciousness that is a melted marshmallow placed upon a chocolate bar (which then proceeds to melt) and squished between two gram crackers. Much yumminess. But anyway... back to the story... thing]  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
James sat in the common room, not moving, staring at the nearly dead fire. He had been sitting in that same spot, unmoving for the past five hours. Sirius had come downstairs and tried to convince James to at least go up to the Sanctuary, but he hadn't budged.  
  
James couldn't believe that he had been so stupid. He should have told Lily from the beginning. Maybe if he had just told her right away she would have forgiven him. But having her find out from his fucking fiancé didn't help. Especially considering that Lily and Amy didn't get along particularly well. Mostly because of him.  
  
He sighed and sunk deeper into the sofa upon which he sat. How could he have been so stupid. It was beyond idiocy to think that he could have kept something so huge from Lily.  
  
Sirius came walking down the stairs, making as much noise as he possibly could. James turned his head ever so slightly to see if there was a particular reason that he was making so much noise. There wasn't.  
  
"Hey, mate" said Sirius cheerfully as he sat down heavily next to James.  
  
"What do you want?" asked James despairingly.  
  
"We're going down to supper. You going to come?" asked Sirius. James wasn't sure he could go anywhere, ever. He shook his head 'no.'  
  
"Well," said Sirius. "Do you want me to bring something back for you?" James shook his head again.  
  
"Alright," said Sirius, now considerably less cheerful. "We'll see you later."  
  
Sirius left, followed by Remus, Peter, and Ebony who all expressed their hopes that he would feel better. James watched as the common room emptied as people left for supper in the Great Hall.  
  
And that's when the letter came. A tapping sound echoed through the now empty common room, causing James to look around. Then he spotted the source of the noise. Perched on the window sill was a huge eagle owl. He wrapped his beak on the window, alerting James to his presence.  
  
James stood up (which took a lot of effort considering he hadn't moved his muscles in several hours), made his way over to the window and opened it. The owl flew in, dropped a letter on the floor in front of James, and flew right out the window again.  
  
James bent over to pick up the letter and read the front. It was simply addressed 'James' and had not return address. James warily opened the letter.  
  
'James' it started. 'I have received word from a certain Edgar LaRue, who received word from his daughter that you have taken up with some whore. I will not tolerate this, James. If you need to satisfy certain needs then please do so with the utmost desertion. The fact that you carried on with some Irish slut before the very eyes of your fiancé astounds me. You know that Amy will not tolerate you having affairs, nor should she have to. If I receive word from Amy or her father that you are continuing to pursue a relationship with this Irish mudblood then I shall be forced to eliminate her.  
  
'You're father, Marshal Potter'  
  
Dear ol' dad, thought James. Never very subtle, was he? So Amy really had owled her father. And her father had owled James'. How fun.  
  
Well, thought James. It wouldn't be difficult to carry out his father's wishes. Lily didn't want anything to do with him, ever. He supposed it was all for the best. 


	11. Chapter Ten

[Author's Note: Okay, I realize that it has been horrible long since I have update and I apologise for my abhorrent transgression (yay! Big words!) and I'm sorry that this chapter will probably suck. I really am totally stuck, but I want to update before I am cut off from civilization, I mean visit my aunt in New York (not NYC, sadly). So here it is... sorry it's so horrid.]  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Two days later James had re-located from the Gryffindor common room to the Sanctuary. And that's where Lily found him. Lying on his bed staring straight at the canopy over his bed.  
  
"You should have told me," she said upon walking into the room. She sat down on the bed next to him.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, sounding beyond anguished. "I'm so, so sorry." He took her hand in his.  
  
Lily squeezed her eyes shut to keep the tears burning the backs of her eyes from escaping. She had already cried enough, she told herself. For the past two days she had holed up in the Shrine, not eating, and crying herself to sleep. Finally she decided that enough was enough and that she was going to talk to James. Or rather, Ebony had decided. She had locked her out of the Shrine.  
  
"You had no right," she said, her voice shaking slightly. "No right at all."  
  
"I know." He said, turning toward her. "I have no excuse." He looked pleadingly into her eyes. "The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you, Lily." Upon hearing these words Lily gave a great heaving sigh and began to cry.  
  
"I love you, Lily." He sat up. "You have to believe me."  
  
"I know," she said, her words barely distinguishable among her heaving sobs. "I know you do. But why couldn't you tell me? I would have... I would have loved you anyway."  
  
"God, Lily." He said, pressing his forehead against hers. "I guess I just... I wanted it to last forever. I love you, so much. I thought I could find a way out of the betrothal."  
  
Lily placed her head against his shoulder, her sobs beginning to subside, and her wrapped his arms around her. "Did you even ask your father if you could get out of it?" she asked.  
  
He hesitated. "No," he said. She pulled away slightly. "I was trying to find a way, Lily. He wouldn't have just let me out."  
  
"You didn't even try," she said, her voice thick from her crying. She lay her head back on his shoulder.  
  
"He owled me two days ago." He said. Lily raised her head from his shoulder, once again.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"Amy owled her father and told him about our relationship." He said, trying to find a way to tell her what his father had said.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And... there are some problems."  
  
"What sort of problems?" she asked. He hesitated. How should he tell her? "James?" she prompted.  
  
"Ican'tseeyouanymoreorhe'llkillyou" he blurted. Lily shook her head.  
  
"Repeat that?"  
  
"I can't see you anymore," he said. "Or my father will kill you." Lily turned white as soon as the words passed through his lips. She didn't say anything for a few moments.  
  
"Maybe it's for the best," she said at length.  
  
"What!?" James was shocked.  
  
"Well, you're getting married," she said, defending herself. He jumped off the bed and stood in front of her.  
  
"How can you say that?" he yelled. "How can you say that it's for the best? I love you, Lily, I refuse to marry that bitch!"  
  
"James, please," Lily said quietly. "I love you too. But there's nothing we can do! You're going to marry Amy LaRue, no matter what you say."  
  
"I can't believe you're saying this." He said. "We can find a way."  
  
"No, James. We can't. You'll marry Amy and have a happy life. That's that."  
  
"I'll never be happy with her." He said.  
  
"Yes, you will. Eventually, you will."  
  
"No," he whispered. She got up from the bed and walked over to him. She placed her hand on his cheek.  
  
"I love you," she said. She kissed one cheek. "And I always will." She kissed the other. "But there's nothing we can do." She kissed his mouth. "Goodbye," She turned away and headed for the door.  
  
"Lily!" James called after her. She didn't turn around. She simply continued on her trek to the Shrine.  
  
"Lily, you can't do this! I'll find a way out! Please say you believe me," he yelled into the hall. He received no answer.  
  
[Author's Note: Fluff... I know it and I'm sorry. Review anyway.] 


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Twelve 

"Lily?" whispered Ebony. She pulled open the curtains of Lily's bed. Lily rolled over, opened her eyes.

"Ebony, it's four in the morning," she said as she looked at her watch. "What on earth do you want?"

"What happened?" Ebony asked as she sat on the bed.

"When?" asked Lily, sitting up against the headboard.

"When you talked to James!" Said Ebony. "He's really depressed."

"Wasn't he really depressed before?" said Lily.

"Well… yeah… but he seems to have lost all hope."

"He got a letter from his father."

"So…"

"He threatened to kill me if James didn't stop seeing me."

"Oh, God."

"Yeah… and I honestly don't see a way around it. James says he'll find a way… but honestly, how can he? There is no way!"

"You have to have faith, Lily."

"Faith!" she scoffed. "Faith… what has faith gotten me? I had faith in James and he turned out to be engaged to that loathsome little chit, Amy. I had faith that my mother wouldn't leave me with my bastard of a father, and she ran away and left me with him. I had faith that –"

"I know, Lily." Ebony interrupted. "But… there's always hope. We'll find a way out."

"I really don't see how we can." Said Lily.

"Maybe.." started Ebony. Then she stopped.

"Maybe what?"

"Well… I heard Amy talking to some of her friends."

"And?"

"It was about that attack in London…"

"Yeah?"

"She said her father was involved."

"Involved how?"

"One of the… death eaters."

"Really?"

"Yes… if we could.. I don't know… exploit that information… find proof… maybe that would get James out of the engagement…"

"That doesn't change the fact that James's father hates the… situation of my birth."

"So you're not a pureblood… he'll get over it."

"I don't know…"

"It could work! C'mon, Lily. What's the harm in trying?"

"None, I suppose."

"Exactly!"

"Well…okay."

"Good…to-morrow we'll make a plan… and then set it into action."

Author's Note: I know... it was short, and kind of sucked. Please don't hurt me!! On the plus side... I did upate!! I know... I took me a while. I'm sorry... school took over my life. But we're on break for another week, so I may even be able to write another chapter!! Please review.. you can tell me how much I suck!! YAY!


End file.
